


“Johanna, I Choose You!”

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Makoto Niijima Week, Pokemon Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto had dreamed to one day be a Pokemon trainer, but was stopped due to her sister's wishes. Now years later after a chance encounter, she is about to live her dream. But not without a second encounter making things truly interesting~Story for Day 7 of Makoto Niijima WeekPrompt: Throwback Day (Crossover)Persona 5 x Pokemon





	1. Chapter 1

This was a terrible idea. This was going to backfire so badly. She was beyond in trouble. Yet it was clearly far too late to back out. She'd already come this far after all... Might as well go all the way, right? Granted she knew the terror in her chest would not be so easily belayed by simply going-  
  
"Rio?"  
  
All panicking seemed to cease for a brief moment of time as she heard a familiar sound. The teen's eyes shifting away from the passing scenery outside the window to instead the little creature at her side. Her new partner.   
  
Makoto's first Pokemon.  
  
It was still somewhat hard to believe she was doing this. Makoto Niijima, straight-laced student at the top of her class, rebelling against what she was told. What she was placed to do for so many years. Going against the wishes of her only family left...  
  
For the rebelling teen was in the midst of running away from home. Fighting against a set course her entire life was placed on per her sister's wishes. The older Niijima planning to have her to work in law from an early age; ensuring Makoto was in every educational program available to ensure she met those expectations.  
  
However... That wasn't what Makoto wanted. Like any teen her age she wanted to explore the world. Get a partner Pokemon and set out into the wild with nothing but her friends and wit. This world filled to the brim with these magical creatures and having so many opportunities to explore.  
  
Yet Sae would not allow it. When she came of the age of sixteen- the age where most get their first Pokemon- Makoto was barred from doing so. The feeling in her heart when Sae denied Makoto the chance to get a Pokemon of her own was enough to leave the poor girl broken inside.   
  
That was the feeling she endured for the next two years. Simply doing as told and working towards a goal she hadn't set for herself. Robotic in nature with no life in her eyes.   
  
Until the day she met the world renowned Professor Tae Takemi.  
  
It had been another normal day at school when she'd learned of the Pokemon Professor coming to speak in front of the students. She was well known as one who studied the biology of Pokemon and moved to create new medicines alongside them. For people and Pokemon alike. Her breakthroughs having done many a service for those in need.  
  
Makoto had thought to ask the woman a few questions on Pokemon behaviors for issues pertaining to law enforcement and such but was soon swept into a whole different conversation unintentionally. Learning the woman knew Sae quite well and had come to know of Makoto's little set up via her sister. The latter looking a bit confused at this but was soon left even more so. For Tae out of nowhere offered her something no one ever did before.   
  
Her very own Pokemon.  
  
The prospect at first was one that Makoto declined. Stating she had a determined goal in life and she couldn't waste her time with things such as a Pokemon journey. Yet the longer she tried to deny it, the more pain filled the teen's chest. Here she was. Eighteen years old and never once having a partner to call her own.  
  
Tae of course read her like an open book. Able to tell she was lying to herself even if she believed those words or not. Makoto unsure how to respond as her arguments grew weaker and weaker with each word spoken. Until finally she had no words left to say and instead just stood there silently. Unsure how to even react.  
  
Upon all arguments falling into silence, an option was given. Makoto could stay on the path that Sae had laid in front of her. Or... she could decide her own destiny. The words Tae spoke left the poor girl confused and unsure. Her attitude one of indifference but gave off a strangely knowing tone of voice. After a few more moments of silence, Tae told the youth she'd be in town for a few more days. Makoto had until then to decide. If she didn't show up... Tae would have her answer.  
  
The results of this were rather clear.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just a bit nervous I suppose." Makoto apologized to her new partner, a Riolu she lovingly named Johanna. The small Fighting-type Pokemon gazing up at her trainer with concerned eyes only to smile a little as the teen gently stroked the canine's head to try and show that everything was okay.  
  
_"We will be arriving shortly. Please grab all your belongings and prepare to depart."_  
  
As if on cue Makoto heard the train PA system state they were near their destination. Heart aflutter at the idea that in a few moments she'd be starting her journey for real. This was insane. Beyond belief... Yet here she was.  
  
When she'd talked to Tae a short while back, she'd been incredibly nervous. Unsure if she was doing the right thing at the time... but the girl could not deny her own heart. This was a dream that had been crushed. One she had lost years ago. Yet here was an opportunity to live it for real.   
  
Tae at the time offered Makoto a few options of Pokemon partners options but none of them rang true to her as much as Johanna. The Riolu a little worried at the time but grew calmer upon Makoto petting her head. The two forming a true bond before Makoto even knew it.  
  
It was afterward that proved the more difficult part. Truth be told if she'd stayed in her home region Sae would easily track her down and force the girl back. Thus she came to a decision... She'd leave the region for another. Start her journey there and one day return to Sae an accomplished Pokemon trainer.   
  
Thus with that in mind she managed to sneak Johanna into her home while the woman was out for the night. Makoto for once thanking her sister's heavy work ethics of staying at the office late. During that time she packed only the essentials before locking her front door behind her. Knowing once she started this process there was truly no going back.  
  
In turn leading to the present.   
  
With all that in mind Makoto ushered her partner to prepare for their departure; Johanna quick to help in any way she could as the two gathered their belongings. Both wanting to make sure everything was settled before they exited the train. It was only a few minutes later that Makoto finally stepped off into the station itself. Gulping softly in genuine worry and fear only for Johanna to rub its cheek against her own. Hanging off Makoto's shoulder and trying to keep the new trainer calm.  
  
As a smile formed on the teen's lips Makoto finally made her way forward. The station itself filled to the brim with people and Pokemon alike. Some young, others old, all alongside their Pokemon.  
  
Just how Makoto had always wanted.  
  
Back at home there weren't a lot of people with Pokemon strangely enough. It was a place where they were more focused on work and such rather than the wondrous creatures. Makoto knowing the hypocrisy of a _certain_ someone in that regard. Fear kept those complaints silent.  
  
Either way here she was. New region. New self. This was a chance to do something all her own and the first step was getting Johanna. Now to keep moving forward. Once adjusting the duffle bag Makoto moved to exit the station. t  
First thing first. She needed to register with the local Pokemon Center and get her affairs in order. It was one of the requirements when entering a new region after all. She could only hope that Sae wouldn't catch wind to her registration and-  
  
"Thank you so much. Please have a wonderful day~"  
  
Makoto's ears perked up a bit after leaving the station and hearing a bubbly voice. The brunette turning to her side and being greeted by a sight that left her wide-eyed in surprise. It couldn't be...  
  
A few yards away at a little makeshift stand stood a fluffy-haired brunette. Her hair floofed up much like the Wooloo who sat at her side. The teen selling what appeared to be vegetables such as tomatoes and the like. Yet that wasn't what caught Makoto's eyes. It was the hair and eyes. They were indistinguishable. But that was impossible. It couldn't be... She knew only one person who had that kind of fluffy hair.  
  
One of her oldest friends in the world.  
  
"Haru...?" Makoto found her voice after approaching the small stand. The young woman turning to her with a bright smile.  
  
"Oh my someone knows my name. Yes? How may... I...?" The girl apparently known as Haru began to trail off a bit as she turned to see Makoto. Johanna looking quite confused at this as the two gazed at one another in shock. Haru slowly standing up as tears began to form in her eyes. Hands covering her mouth as she whispered "Mako...?"  
  
Five years. Five whole years since they had seen one another. Yet Makoto knew it was one of her old best friends right away. A smile forming on her face as a few tears formed in her own eyes as well. "L-long time no see- Whoa!" Makoto found herself almost losing balance as Haru rushed to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug. Tears rolling down the girl's face as she laughed with pure joy.   
  
Johanna felt quite confused at what was going on; having jumped back upon Haru flying at Makoto. Though she took on a defensive stance upon seeing her trainer being held by some stranger. About to attack only to be bumped forward by the Wooloo of this stranger.  
  
"Woo~" The sheep baa'd at the Fighting-type who remained a bit defensive. Only to grow less so as Makoto and Haru pulled away from one another. The former ensuring to Johanna that everything was okay.  
  
"What are you doing here Mako!? I-it's been years! Oh Arceus it's so good to see you!" Haru couldn't help but hide her excitement mixed with confusion at seeing Makoto of all people. The latter chuckling nervously as she mentioned it was a long story.  
  
Haru was more than willing to listen.

* * *

"So you're really going on a journey by yourself?" Haru questioned with mild shock. Looking on at her old friend who simply nodded with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes. I know I'm a little older than most when they start one but-"  
  
"Nonsense! Mako this is great. Goodness the others will be so happy to see you!" At seeing Makoto perk up a little at that with a raised brow, Haru knew what the girl was thinking. "Oh my. I suppose you wouldn't know would you? The truth is that everyone from the old group is here as well."  
  
Blindsided was an easy word to describe Makoto at that moment. Barely able to believe what she was hearing. Not only was she here drinking coffee at a local cafe with her old time best friend, but now apparently the others were here in this region as well!?  
  
It was wild to think about. Makoto's mind jumping back to her childhood.   
  
Years ago she used to live in an entirely different region. She'd also been part of a small group of friends from school; most younger than herself. Each of them was unique in their own ways but got along great with one another. Their leader- a young boy named Ren- quick to dub them the PTs also known as the Phantom Trainers. He thought it was cool even as the girls giggled at him.  
  
Makoto remembered that was one of the happiest times of her life. Having a group of friends who all played together and wanted to grow up to be Pokemon Trainers. They even agreed once they were all of age they'd go on a journey together.  
  
That dream however did not last. Early on in her teens years, her father had died due to an accident resulting in Sae taking full guardianship. After everything was said and done Sae had decided they needed to move to a completely different region. To start over from scratch.  
  
It didn't matter how much Makoto begged and pleaded for them not to go. How she cried her eyes out at the idea of leaving everyone when she needed them most. Sae made her decision and it was final. Makoto having no choice but to say goodbye to all her friends. Still able to remember the sorrow felt when she had to part with the friends she grew to love.   
  
She recalled how hard Ann, Haru, and Futaba cried at her leaving them for good. Ryuji tried to act tough but it was clear he was shaken too. Yusuke stayed composed even upon giving a heartfelt goodbye and a painting of a Pancham as a parting gift.  
  
Ren was the hardest goodbye of all though. Truth be told Makoto had a real soft spot for their leader; hoping maybe one day they could become even closer when they were older. They'd been the ones to start up the dream of beginning a journey together after all. Makoto's chest in so many knots when she had to say goodbye to the boy she grew so fond of.  
  
Yet a memory that always stood strong was the promise he made on their final day together. Makoto in the midst of petting his Purrloin known as Morgana- who'd been part of them for a while- when he made a declaration. _"One day we're going on that journey. The Phantom Trainers will go together on a grand adventure no matter what!"_  
  
Makoto cried after hearing that. After placing a soft goodbye kiss against his cheek, she thanked him for his kindness. Knowing that such a journey likely could never occur. Part of her had always hoped upon coming of age she could become a trainer and then meet up with the others somehow.   
  
That turned out to just be another unattainable dream. Even as she tried to keep contact with the others there was just never enough time. Calls would be cut short. Chats would be discarded. And over time she just never heard from them again. Always far too busy to even try...  
  
Yet here she was in a brand new region and the FIRST thing that happens is her running into Haru of all people. The girl she considered her best friend in the entire world. Even after all this time apart, Haru seemed to think the same as well.  
  
_'Stop it Niijima. You've already cried enough.'_ Makoto berated herself upon feeling tears form again before asking the obvious question. "Haru... Are you saying everyone else is-"  
  
"In this region too? Yes! We all decided to meet up here last year for some fun!" Haru exclaimed as this wasn't the region they all grew up in. That would be one of the first places Sae would look after all. Even so, the odds of Haru ending up here with the others was unreal. Wait...  
  
Tae had been the one to mention this region being a smart idea to head towards. Was it possible that she knew-  
  
"Mako?" These wild thoughts were put to rest as Haru called to her. "Are you alright? You didn't answer my question and I was getting worried..."  
  
"O-oh! Sorry Haru I was just lost in thought for a moment. What was your question?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you planned to go on a journey dressed in your current wear?" Haru's question left Makoto a bit confused. Gazing over her blouse and black pants with an expression that read _'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?'_  
  
The giggles from Haru were ones that Makoto missed as it usually resulted in her doing so as well. Even with all the hardships in Haru's childhood she still managed to be so bright. Though it didn't really change the subject as the fluffy-haired girl pointed at Makoto.  
  
"If you're gonna be a trainer you'll need some new clothes! I have just the thing! So how about we get you changed then register you up?" Haru asked with pure delight in her voice. Ready to get things going right away.  
  
Who was Makoto to deny her best friend's request?

* * *

"...I look silly..." Makoto couldn't help but mutter while blushing a little. Gazing over the attire Haru had prepared for her and finding it quite... different to say the least.   
  
The outfit consisted of a semi torn black shirt with the rips held together by pins. Around her stomach and hip a giant studded belt along with a chain attached to it. Her pants replaced with a plaid skirt that was black and red in color, legs now sporting a pair of black stockings that reached up mid-thigh. Her shoes now a pair of brown boots.  
  
The things that stood out most though was a red scarf tied around her left arm and the blood-red gloves. Truth be told the color was reminding her of something but it was on the tip of her tongue and would not get out.   
  
Haru meanwhile just giggled. "I think you look wonderful Mako! We even have matching skirts!" Haru said having changed as well. The young woman now sporting a black roset shirt with pink sleeves that only covered the shoulders, a plaid skirt like Makoto's, white leggins that reached down to purple clogs of sorts. Like Makoto she also sported gloves- her see-through with floral designs- and a red ribbon in her hair.   
  
Truth be told Makoto though the outfit suited Haru well while her own was a bit strange. "We look like dancers Haru, not trainers-"  
  
"But that's what makes it fun! Besides Johanna seems to like it~" Haru stated before pointing behind Makoto. The girl turning to see her partner looking on with bright eyes of intrigue. Quick to be by her side and jump around a bit in excitement. "See?"  
  
It was hard to deny how excited Johanna was with all this. Likely viewing it as Makoto being more free with herself as the Fighting-type could see people's auras. Makoto far less stressed than before now that she was with a friend and less stuffy clothing.  
  
That's when an idea formed. One she knew was silly but figured Johanna might enjoy. With a few careful movements, Makoto began to change her stance quite a bit. Right leg outstretched while left was tucked in but bent. Right hand soon pressed against the floor as she leaned forward while the other was in the air. Looking as if she was taking on a dancer pose of all things as she smiled.  
  
"Let's go Johanna!" Makoto said in a means of trying to sound like some trainers she saw on TV once. Only to watch her partner happily join in on the pose. Balancing on one foot while taking on her own sort of battle position.   
  
"RIOLU!"  
  
Haru, of course, couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Seeing Makoto acting so silly was just something she'd hope for years. Now she could only hope a certain someone would feel the same once he saw her again.  
  
"Now that we're ready, shall we get you registered?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you Haru. Would you mind showing us the way?" The question was responded with a nod by the other party. Quick to gather her belongings and usher Makoto and Johanna with her. Having long since placed her Wooloo back in its Pokeball. But an idea did occur.  
  
"Of course. But afterward...would you like to have a Pokemon battle? I'm sure Johanna is quite looking forward to her first ever battle."  
  
The request from Haru left Makoto without breath for a moment. A Pokemon battle? A REAL one for the first time ever? It was enough to make her want to cry as this was it. She was FINALLY on her way to being a true Pokemon Trainer!  
  
"We'd be honored." With that said the duo made their way to the nearby Pokemon Center to get Makoto everything she needed. The teen believing that this was the beginning of something truly amazing!  
  
Unaware of the danger heading her way via train but a few hours out. A silent rage that had one target in mind...  
  
_'I'm coming... Makoto.'_  
  
**To Be Continued!?**


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Makoto's surprise, registration went off without a hitch. Partly believing that Sae would have somehow managed to block the process with the powerful connections said woman had. Yet here she was. Makoto Niijima. Officially registered Pokemon Trainer. Still able to feel the lingering sensation of tears; almost crying upon getting her license. If not for Haru standing by she likely would have broken down right there and then. Johanna clearly just as happy as Makoto as the small creature bounced around a few times even as they left the Pokemon Center. Haru being the first to speak between them upon exiting the Center.  
  
"How wonderful for you Mako! You're finally a true trainer." The brunette congratulated the newly registered trainer. Even with the years apart, Haru still retained that kind and loving nature towards everyone. Makoto included. The teen in question smiling so joyfully as she nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help Haru."  
  
"Of course! Now, shall we christen this with your first ever Pokemon battle?" Haru asked with a surprisingly mischevious smile on her face. It was an unexpected sight but the notion got Makoto excited. A Pokemon battle. A REAL one. Not one of those she'd fantasize about or watched in secret when Sae wasn't home. This was the real deal.  
  
One glance over at Johanna standing by her side, Makoto could see the Fighting-type was more than ready to go. Anxious to put its skills to the test for the first time ever. Meaning there was only one thing to say. "I accept your challenge Haru."

* * *

"Okay, we'll make this a one on one battle! First to knock out the other's Pokemon is the winner!" Haru called out while standing several yards away from Makoto. The two facing off at a remote ring made for battles within the nearby forest. Apparently it was rarely used these days meaning the two of them could battle in peace.  
  
"We're ready whenever you are! Right Johanna?" Makoto asked the Fighting-type at her side. Johanna wasting no time in boasting her strength before rushing onto the field. Taking on a battle stance in full preparation.   
  
"RIOLU!"  
  
Haru all the while couldn't help but admire how cute the Riolu was. And since this was Makoto's first battle it meant this was going to be a fun experience. "Alright! Ponyta please come out!" With a toss of her Pokeball out popped a creature Makoto was surprised to see.  
  
Before the brunettes now stood the Psychic Pokemon known as Ponyta. A regional variant in which its usual fire elements were replaced instead with Psychic; its typical flames replaced with what looked more like cotton candy than fire. The creature letting out a loud whinny before stomping its paws.  
_  
'Okay. Type difference puts us at a disadvantage. And Johanna only knows one move that's neutral in that regard. Which means I need to play it smart.'_ Makoto advised herself while reading the situation carefully. Having visualized Pokemon Battles in her head hundreds of times even when thinking the dream was dead and gone. Yet here she was. About to have a real battle against her old best friend. The first battle ever. To say she was excited would have been an understatement for sure~  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"Johanna, Quick Attack!" Makoto cried out as the battle began. Johanna letting out a loud battle cry before wasting no time in rushing in at breakneck speed towards the Ponyta. Clear with the intent to hit it full force.  
  
"You too Ponyta! Quick attack!" Haru called out as the horse did as commanded. Rushing forward as the two Pokemon moved to clash against one another. Makoto however had other plans.   
  
"Dodge to the right and use Force Palm!" She stated as planned. The Riolu quick to make a side step and dodge the Psychic-type but not without slamming its paw against the creature's side. Said Ponyta letting out a small whinny of pain but was quick to recover, turn, and rush towards Johanna again with her Quick Attack. Johanna reacted in kind and rushed at the Ponyta with her own Quick Attack. The two crashing into one another before bouncing back to make some distance.  
  
This went on a few more times as Johanna kept up her assault. Using a combination of Quick attack and Force Palms to get some damage in. The Psychic-type may have been resistant but it was certainly taking damage over time. Makoto able to tell this Ponyta wasn't well versed in battle as it seemed a little confused during the assault. Though it also seemed thrilled as it turned back to Haru and clopped its hooves in excitement.  
  
"Yes sweetie we can play later. But first, use Psybeam!"  
  
"Johanna use Quick Attack to dodge the Psybeam and close in!" As ordered Johanna did just that. Narrowly ducking underneath a Psybeam released by the Ponyta before moving to close in. Having to move fast as Haru began to order more Psybeams unleashed. Each one a close call. Johanna moving in until finally up in the horse's face.  
  
"Ponyta use-"  
  
"Johanna! Aura Sphere!"  
  
Immediate surprise filled Haru's eyes as she heard those words. Why would Mako give such an order? That was impossible for a Riolu to do... yet her eyes only grew wider at the sight a few yards away. Looking as the Riolu cupped both hands together at its side before a powerful surge of energy began to form between those small paws. Haru about to order her Ponyta to jump away but it was too late.  
  
"RIOLUUUUUU!" Johanna cried before throwing her hands out and the sphere with it. The ball of energy shooting up and hitting the Ponyta right in the face; causing a small explosion that sent Johanna tumbling back. The force of it far stronger than even Makoto expected while Johanna moved to recover.  
  
But the battle was still on. They had to keep on the offensive. "Alright Johanna use... wait. Huh?" Makoto was about to order another attack as the dust began to fade... only to see the Ponyta was out cold. The creature laying on its side with its eyes spinning like a whirlpool. Makoto and Johanna both blinking in bewilderment while Haru gave a small sigh. "Oh dear. It seems it was too early for her after all." Haru said before rushing over to her Pokemon. Quick to sit next to the downed creature before placing its head on her lap. "That was quite a wonderful first battle Makoto. Congratulations on the win."   
  
Makoto was perplexed. Why did one Aura Sphere manage to knock out the Ponyta so easily? Granted according to Professor Tae it was an extremely powerful move but still. Weren't Psychic-types strong against Fighting-type moves? The battle should not have ended THAT quickly. "Um Haru, is she okay?" Makoto had to ask in concern as Johanna stood proud of her victory.  
  
Haru all the while just giggled. "She's just fine Mako. This was her first-ever battle too. Since I just caught her this morning before running into you." Genuine surprise played on Makoto's face at that. "She's the only Pokemon on my person aside from my Wooloo at the moment. So I thought she'd make a good first opponent."  
  
"I-I see. Well, I suppose a win is a win?" she replied before looking to see Johanna gazing up at her for acknowledgment of the victory. "You did wonderful Johanna," Makoto stated before kneeling down to pet the creature's head. Her Riolu letting out a few cries of delight as she reveled in her first victory. A few questions on Makoto's mind about Haru only having two Pokemon at the moment... but instead chose to focus on a smaller thought. "Sorry if this is rude, but is it because you just caught her the reason she doesn't have a name just yet?"  
  
"Mhm. I was actually thinking of a few possible ones earlier. What do you think of-" As Haru began off a listen of names the teen called back her KO'd Ponyta to its Pokeball before the two began to chat in full. Not without giving it some medicine to recover beforehand of course. Soon enough leaving the two chatting over names and such as they moved to head back to town.  
  
It was just so hard to believe that this was really happening. After all this time Makoto was really here as a Pokemon Trainer. Having her first battle and even winning! Granted it was likely only due to Ponyta's inexperience with battle but still. The fact that they'd manage to do so was enough to raise both Makoto and Johanna's spirits extensively. The latter presently hanging on its Trainer's shoulder as per the norm.  
  
Once a name was settled for the little Psychic horse, Makoto could tell Haru still had some questions. The fluffy-haired teen turning to Johanna with a questioning look. "Mako, I thought Riolus were unable to learn Aura Sphere until they evolve. But little Johanna can use it?" She questioned before reaching out to scratch under the canine's chin.   
  
The truth was that Haru was absolutely correct. Normally a Riolu is unable to learn such a move until evolving into a Lucario. Yet Johanna could use it with no real trouble. "It's true that normally they can't. However, it seems she's known it since birth. The Professor thought we'd be able to uncover the mysteries of that together here as well." She admitted while walking side by side with Haru. The explanation simple but effective as Haru had no real follow-ups to it.  
  
Even so, Makoto couldn't help but continue satiating her own curiosity on things. One subject in particular still fresh in her mind. "Haru, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how have the others been? I mean it's been so long since I've heard from any of them and..." Makoto asked while trailing off towards the end. Shame of being unable to keep up with them for so long rather evident.   
  
"I don't mind at all! Let me see... Well, Ann has been working quite hard to become the top Pokemon Coordinator-"  
  
"Wait! Ann's in Pokemon Competitions?! I had no idea..." Makoto was shocked at the revelation. Ann was always known for being very fashionable and active so it sort of made sense for the blonde to participate in such things. Pokemon Competitions being shows in which a Trainer and Pokemon perform routines to impress a panel of judges and various crowds of people around the world. These types of Trainers were known as Coordinators. And Ann wanted to be the top Coordinator? Such a huge dream to tackle.  
  
Haru nodded before continuing. "Her shows are phenomenal. And Ryuji's been a huge aide with helping her reach that goal!" The look of confusion that formed on Makoto's face at that made Haru giggle. Ryuji for as long as Makoto knew him was not someone you'd describe as graceful. So how was he in any way involved in Pokemon Competitions? "I know it's rather strange to hear, but Ryuji has been crucial with Ann's routine training. I suppose you could say he is acting as a personal trainer of sorts?" That was indeed surprising to hear. The two had always been rather catty with one another even before Makoto moved away. Had things really changed that much since then? Granted that was a five-year gap and all but how much crazier could it get?  
  
"They're also secretly dating!"  
  
...Well, that answered that question.  
  
"Ann and Ryuji are... dating?!"   
  
"Mhm! They make such an adorable couple too. Though they do still bicker quite frequently." Haru responded. "But they really do care a lot for one another. Ann actually has a show in a few days that I'm sure we could get some seats for." That sounded beyond lovely. Makoto's interest in Pokemon Competitions had never been as high as it was for being a Trainer in general, but knowing Ann was a part of it made things far more exciting. And to see Ryuji being a coach of sorts was just too good an opportunity to pass up.  
  
"Yusuke, as usual, simply wishes to paint everything he can throughout the region. Apparently he has asked us to assist in tracking down some legendaries to paint." Makoto's eyes grew wide at that. Legendaries?! To paint?! That was... not that surprising to be honest. Yusuke had always been the type to want to paint whatever caught his eye or attention. Seems that hadn't changed in the slightest over the years.   
  
According to Haru the boy had made it somewhat big for a time after managing to paint an actual Articuno of all things a while back. Apparently he'd accomplished finding a nest where the ice bird would come to rest at times. Managing to paint it fast asleep before leaving it alone; not wanting to disrupt the creature in its habitat. The painting itself went big for a while as not many could capture the pure beauty of an Articuno. Yet Yusuke's skills managed to do it justice and the people ate it up. Makoto vaguely recollecting catching the rumblings of a painting going viral but didn't pay much attention at the time.   
  
That left two individuals though. Haru able to tell Makoto wanted to hear more so continued. "Futaba meanwhile is doing research for her mom. Professor Wakaba couldn't come to the region so we all agreed to help out."   
  
"Futaba's doing research? Wait is she by herself right now?!" Makoto panicked a little at that. Always the one who was super overprotective of Futaba as the girl was so shy and scared when younger. Acting like a big sister of sorts for the poor girl who always shook like a Caterpie when scared.  
  
Haru shook her head at the inquiry. "She should be with Yusuke at the moment so it's fine. Her anxiety has actually improved somewhat better over the years. Though she and Yusuke do bicker a lot... They're still good friends though so there is no need to worry~" Haru said with a warm smile. The older of the two recalling how Futaba's mother was a low ranking professor before leaving. Only to discover years later apparently Wakaba Isshiki made a huge breakthrough with newfound research of certain Pokemon able to bend people's cognition of reality itself.  
  
"Oh and Mona should be with her too." Haru continued upon referring to the Purrloin they'd met years prior. He was sort of the mascot of their little group and was always a joy to be around. Even if the feline was a bit mischevious. Makoto wondering if he'd evolved since she had been gone; knowing it was likely as he was kept under Ren's care.  
  
Ren. The one person yet to be mentioned and the one Makoto had honestly missed the most. Never telling Haru all those years ago that she'd had a small crush on their group's leader. Left unrequited due to losing contact with the others. But never once forgetting the promise made so long ago.  
  
_"One day we're going on that journey. The Phantom Trainers will go together on a grand adventure no matter what!"  
  
_Was it childish to keep wanting that? To desire going on a journey with her old friends? It must have been since so many years had passed and everyone was doing their own thing. Living their own lives. Who was she to upheave their goals and dreams for her own selfish one? "As for Re-"  
  
"W-what are you doing in this region Haru? Any goals like the others?" Makoto suddenly interrupted. Haru blinking a few times at that as she'd just been in the midst of saying something else but chose to comply. Nodding to said question before continuing.  
  
"I wanted to learn more about different foods such as berries and vegetables in the region. The ones I sold earlier this morning were grown back home. Personal creations of mine. So I'm hoping to learn as much as I can to make all new berries and such for Pokemon all over the world." she said with a smile. "I actually have a Bulbasaur that helps me with all this. She's such a lovely assistant."  
  
That was a big goal in itself. To think Haru was creating all-new foods... She'd come so far from being that sheltered rich girl from all those years back. "That sounds wonderful Haru. Would it be alright if Johanna and I try some of your produce?"  
  
"Of course! I have some back at the base we can try for sure!"   
  
Makoto wanted to question what base Haru was talking about but chose to place that on hold. Still processing everything about the others told so far before recalling she'd interrupted Haru about the one person she wondered about the most. Fear of what she'd be told keeping the poor girl quiet. Haru seemed to realize this and spoke of him. "Ren has been well. We... don't actually know if he has a goal for being here." That in itself surprised Makoto. "He'd been the one to suggest us all coming here this year for some fun and our own goals seemed to align. But he didn't tell any of us why here of all places. We have some ideas but Ren has been quite silent on any inquiries we give."  
  
"He really didn't tell you all?"  
  
"Not a word. But Mako I have to ask, why did you choose this region in particular? There were plenty of others right?"   
  
The question of the hour. Why this place over anywhere else. Hell there were some regions way farther from home than here but... the reason behind it was simple. "Well do you remember how I mentioned a Pokemon Professor gave me Johanna," Makoto asked while reaching up and petting the creature's head. Johanna making a few satisfied noises as Haru nodded. "Well, she suggested I come here. Said it was a good opportunity."  
  
"Oh my. I had almost forgotten. Which Professor did you meet?"  
  
"Professor Tae Takemi. She's was... Haru?" The statment trailed off a bit as Haru's expression shifted from intrigue to bewilderment. The reveal causing such a change that left Makoto pondering why. Haru mumbling ever so softly at hearing that name.  
  
"Professor Takemi... But isn't she...? Wait. Is it possible he..."  
  
"Haru?"  
  
"Oh! S-sorry Mako! Just got distracted for a moment." Haru stated before chuckling nervously as if something had been realized. Makoto about to ask what was wrong until...  
  
"Makoto."  
  
It was immediate. The cold sensation of fear rolling down Makoto's spine as she froze in place. Terror taking over entirely as she knew this voice. One that she feared would eventually catch up to her. Too scared to turn around and gaze at who she knew was right there. Johanna a bit confused at the Trainer's sudden fear-ridden expression while jumping to the floor to look up at her. "Makoto Niijima, turn around this very instant." The voice said once more even as Haru was confused. The fluffy-haired teen turning and gasping softly at the sight. Makoto well aware she had to do the same or risk things being even worse. Thus she turned around. All of her fears confirmed in that one moment.  
  
Black business suit with a black turtleneck combo. Matching high heels. Purple nail polish. Eyes similar to her own and hair a bright silver. The one person Makoto feared running into more than anyone else.  
  
"S-sis...?" Makoto muttered ever so weakly at the sight. Her voice trembling in genuine fear which surprised even Haru. Not expecting this reaction out of her friend at seeing the woman before them.  
  
Standing a few feet away from the duo was none other than Sae Niijima. Makoto's older sister and legal guardian. The woman looking ever so displeased as she stood there with arms crossed and lips pressed into a thin line. Clearly not playing games as she glared solely towards Makoto with those reddish color eyes.  
  
This was bad. This was bad. This was bad. These were the words that kept repeating in Makoto's head repeatedly without fail upon gazing at Sae. How in the world did she find her so fast? Did the registration tip Sae off? No that wasn't nearly enough time between then and now for Sae to track her down. The only way the woman could be here so quickly was traveling much earlier on. Likely a few hours after leaving herself. But how?  
  
"What are you doing here, Makoto?" The older woman asked with a clear emphasis on the younger Niijima's name. Haru able to see the way that the girl tensed up at seeing Sae right there and speaking with such a chastising tone. Was Makoto truly this scared? Just what in the world happened since their time apart?  
  
"H-how did you find me?" Makoto had to ask. Her fear clouding all rational thinking as she tried to not tremble. Johanna at her side able to sense this shift in emotions and looked worried for the girl. 

Was it Professor Tae? Had she possibly ratted Makoto out upon being confronted by Sae? No... No, she promised to never tell Sae anything. Granted Makoto didn't even know the woman that well but felt she wasn't lying. There had to be another- Her phone. Immediately the brunette knew how Sae tracked her down. Her phone was likely bugged! In her excitement to become a trainer, she'd forgotten just how resourceful Sae was... Even in regards to things such as that. How could she be so stupid to forget something like that?! Not able to think further as the woman spoke once more.  
  
"I leave you alone for a few days and you go and do something stupid like this..." Sae mumbled under her breath in obvious annoyance. "We're going home Makoto. Pack up whatever you've brought with you and come. You've wasted enough of my time already with this nonsense." Sae stated while Makoto's breathing began to hasten. Fear making it impossible to think straight. Only for the unexpected to occur a few seconds later.  
  
"Hello Miss Niijima. It's so nice to see you after all these years. I hope you are doing well." Haru cut in out of nowhere as Makoto turned to her apprehensively. Having almost forgotten Haru was by her side and now speaking directly to Sae. Worry engulfing the teen as she had no idea what Haru was doing.  
  
Sae meanwhile narrowed her eyes at Haru. "Who are you exactly?"  
  
If she were offended by that or not, Haru clearly didn't show it. Keeping that same composed expression before replying in kind. "It has been some time, so I suppose it is natural to forget some faces. I am Haru Okumura, an old friend of Makoto's before you took her away from us." The worry that had been there before had now blown into full-on terror for the girl's well being. What the hell was Haru thinking saying something like that?! Was she trying to provoke Sae's anger?! The older woman narrowing her eyes just a tinge more before it clicked.  
  
"Ah right. You were one of those children in that little group Makoto was dragged into. Are you part of the reason for my sister's little escapade?" The question was posed with a demanding tone; anger for a moment shifting away from Makoto's rebellion to Haru instead.  
  
Yet the girl did not budge as she smiled warmly and spoke. "We simply ran into the station by coincidence. Now if you'll excuse us we were just heading into town. Did you wish to join us perhaps?" Haru asked only for Sae's brow to rise ever so slightly. Scoffing at the question as Makoto expected.  
  
"I will only say this once. Leave. This is a family matter." Sae interrupted without any change to her expression. Yet Makoto was able to tell Sae was losing her patience as the woman was ever so gently gripping her sleeves of those crossed arms.  
  
"Is that so? Then I'm afraid I must-"  
  
"Haru wait!" Makoto suddenly cried out before gently gripping the brunette's small sleeve. Haru looking at her a bit surprised at this action. "Just... please go."  
  
"Mako? What are you-"  
  
"Please...! I-I'll be okay. Just... get out of here before she gets even more upset. Please." Makoto begged of her old best friend in a hushed whisper. Haru looking on at the scared girl conflicted. Not wanting to leave Makoto alone with Sae; knowing full well who the woman truly was. But it was more than obvious Makoto wanted her to leave for safety reasons. "Sis is right that this is a family matter. I'll call you later. Just PLEASE let me handle this."  
  
After a few quiet moments Haru found herself nodding with slight hesitation. Clearly worried about Makoto but knew this was how it had to be. "Okay. Be safe Mako." She requested before doing as asked even if she didn't want to. Quietly turning away from the Niijimas and walking towards the town in the distance. Glancing back just once before making some distance. Makoto never seeing the way that Haru pulled out her phone and made a call. Saying only a few words before rushing to a certain location.  
  
"Codes Queen and Casino." The girl spoke while already moving into action. She had to be as quick as possible and pray this would work. It was the only way with such a serious situation on their hands. _'Be safe Mako...'_  
  
Soon enough Makoto found herself alone with Sae. The sisters standing several feet apart from one another as a strong breeze blew around them. Silence engulfing the duo upon neither making a sound. Several tense minutes passing before Sae finally spoke. "What in the world are you wearing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is ridiculous... Even dressing like one of them. We are going home Makoto. You will give that Riolu back to Tae, and get back to school. It's going to take plenty of convincing on my part to get you back in without-"  
  
"N-no."  
  
Sae stopped speaking as that one word left the younger of the two's lips. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm not... I'm not going back." Makoto managed to get out as her confidence was starting to fight against the fear. She was here. She was a registered Pokemon Trainer. This was the dream she'd wanted for so long and would not let it go so easily. Especially when her friends were so close by. Makoto had to see them again!   
  
Annoyed. The first word to describe how Sae felt as her eye twitched ever so slightly at Makoto's words. "Yes, you are. Now stop acting like a child and-"  
  
"I'm not a child sis. I'm more than old enough to be a Trainer. And you can't keep me in that house forever." Makoto interrupted once more. "I just want to be like everyone else. Why won't you let me do this? How is it fair that you got to go on a journey while-"  
  
"Fair? Are you kidding me right now Makoto? Honestly stop acting like a child! This is for your own good!" Sae yelled at this point making Makoto flinch. "I've clearly done a poor job at teaching you the ways of the world. Now stop with this nonsense and let's go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Do you know how many appointments I had to cancel just to chase after you? To keep you from making more stupid decisions? Everything I've done so far is for your own best interesting! When are you going to grow up and realize the situation we are in!?"   
  
"What situation!?" Makoto actually screamed back. "Sis for the longest time you keep telling me that going to school, ignoring my FRIENDS, being all alone was for my own good! Why?! You keep saying I'll understand when I'm older! Well, I'm eighteen years old now and I STILL don't understand! What situation are you talking about?! Sae please... What aren't you telling me...?"  
  
Hesitation. It only lasted for a brief moment but Sae hesitated before responding. As if she was actually thinking over Makoto's words- the latter praying to Arceus that maybe they go through. Much to her disappointment, they did not. "This is ridiculous... Makoto I will say this one more time. You are going to put that Pokemon in its ball, and we are getting on the next train and going home. Is. That. Clear?"  
  
"...I won't."   
  
That was the last straw. Sae pushed to her limit as she began to approach Makoto full on. The latter feeling the fear well up once more as she moved to step back only to hear a loud growl.  
  
"RIOLU!" Both Sae and Makoto jumped as the former backed away; narrowly dodging a Force Palm to the stomach. Strangely able to move well even with high heels as she glared at the Fighting-type now standing between herself and Makoto. The attack acting as a warning sign of sorts to stay away from her trainer.  
  
"J-Johanna?!" Cried Makoto at the sight. Watching as the canine Pokemon stood at the ready to defend her Trainer from anyone. Even their big sister. Makoto's heart swelling in conflicted joy at seeing the Pokemon defend her However...  
  
"Honestly... I see this Riolu is just as disobedient as you. Fine. If you're not going to come quietly, I'll show you how this world really works." Sae said while taking a few more steps back. Just enough to ensure they were at an optimal distance for what she was about to do. As things were going to go from bad to worse.  
  
With held breath, Makoto watched as the older Niijima reached into her bag and pulled out a single Pokeball. Well aware what was within the sphere which spelled out Makoto's certain doom. Sae tossing the ball into the air as she spoke one word. "Leviathan."  
  
Immediately from the Pokeball appeared a creature Makoto knew all too well. A bipedal dragon that was mostly purple in color with mixes of red and gold on its body; a gold-colored star pattered on the tip of its snout. Various spikes sticking out of its build while its hands were large white claws; various fins present on its back and arms. A strong jaw clenched tight before it let out a blood-curdling roar.  
  
Leviathan the Garchamp. Sae's first and ace Pokemon; the one she'd kept by her side for so many years. And the dragon that Makoto feared most. Still able to recall the one time she'd made the beast angry. She couldn't sleep for days after that...  
  
Now once more she was on the receiving end of this dragon's rage. Able to tell right away that it knew Sae wanted to subdue Makoto- but not through harming her. No. The aim was for Johanna. "Leviathan. I want you to take out this runt, and then we'll be heading home."  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!"  
  
The roar in itself was strong enough to actually cause air pressure to push against both Johanna and Makoto. The latter already in the midst of panicking upon seeing the drago set to fight. _'We need to run. We need to get away now! But Leviathan is far faster than myself and there's no way I'd make it into town. Need to think. Need to run. Need to hide. Need to-'_  
  
"RIOLUUUUUUU!!!" Much to the younger Niijima's surprise Johanna let out a powerful battle cry before doing the unexpected. Rushing in head first towards the dragon.   
  
"Johanna no!" She cried out upon watching the small canine rush in without hesitation. The Riolu clearly upset at how much Sae and Leviathan had shaken Makoto to the very core and wanted to make them pay. Thus going in without any thought for her own safety.  
  
"RIO!" Johanna cried out before unleashing a Force Palm against Leviathan's stomach in an attempt to damage the beast. Both Trainers able to see it did little to no damage as the dragon simply gazed down at the Fighting-type. Johanna however was not discouraged in the slightest; going on to continue her assault with Force Palm after Force Palm.   
  
Makoto didn't know what to do. While her head was screaming to run away at full speed she just couldn't move. Chest tight and eyes wide upon watching her Riolu fight at full strength to push back against Sae and her desires. What could she do? What SHOULD she do? If she were to give into Sae's demands it would ensure Johanna would remain unharmed. But she'd lose all freedom from that point forward. Why? Why did this have to happen?! She was so close to freedom and yet trapped all the same... What could she even do...?  
  
"Leviathan." Sae finally spoke after a few more moments of Johanna's continued assault. Seeing the dragon getting frustrated as she gave a command. "Dragon Claw."  
  
Immediately Leviathan's two claws began to glow with pure draconic energy. It was going to attack. It was going to hurt Johanna. Makoto had to act NOW or risk losing everything! But what could she even do?! It wasn't as if Johanna was strong enough to counter it...  
  
...but she could dodge.  
  
"Johanna, roll to the right, duck then jump back!" The order was given and Johanna did just that. Leaping to the side and rolling out of the way of a vertical slice of the dragon's claw. Only to duck as it sliced horizontally right after before leaping away from the dragon.  
  
Sae couldn't help but raise a brow at that. How did Makoto read exactly what Leviathan was about to do? Was it luck or...? It didn't matter overall. This nonsense was going to end now. "Dragon Claw!"  
  
"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"  
  
As both orders were given the Pokemon made their moves. Johanna using quicker speeds to duck and weave underneath each Dragon Claw. Gaining momentum as Makoto gave precise orders to her partner as if able to read the dragon's moves. Sae slightly confused as to how the girl was doing that.  
  
In reality it was quite simple. Sae was left unaware that Makoto had watched various recordings of Sae's battles over the years behind her back. Memorizing each of Leviathan's movements down to the smallest degree; tells obvious to her now. Which meant they might have a chance so long as this advantage stayed on their side. All they had to do watch catch the dragon off guard, make an opening and flee.  
  
Though something felt off. Ever since giving the last order Sae hadn't said a word. Simply watching as her ace Pokemon kept flailing at the smaller creature. Why? What in the world was this woman planning? It was better to act rather than find out. "Johanna, Force Palm on the snout now!" As ordered Johanna dodged one more Dragon Claw before leaping up; slamming its tiny paw full force against its opponent's nose. Leviathan letting out a loud grunt of pain before Makoto gave one more order upon the creature opening its mouth. "NOW! AURA SPHERE!"   
  
Before Sae could even question such a tactic she watched as Johanna cupped both hands together. Quickly gathering what was clearly Aura based energy into a large sphere before throwing it right into Leviathan's mouth. The blow causing a mini-explosion that sent Johanna toppling back. Just barely managing to land on its feet while Leviathan's head was covered in a cloud of smoke from the explosion.   
  
They managed a good blow! But they had to keep it going. The instant they stopped moving they were as good as done for. One more blow should be enough to distract the beast. "Okay now use- w-wait... Johanna?!" Makoto cried out upon looking to her partner only to see it trembling in pain. The creature whimpering so weakly as it could barely hold its paws up. The small things covered in various wounds and cuts. Eyes growing wide in horror at what was going on. "Rough Skin..."  
  
A Hidden Ability. Somehow in a state of panic the teen had managed to overlook such a serious threat. Rough Skin was an ability that made a Pokemon's skin exceedingly coarse and dangerous. Any opponent that inflicted physical attacks against such a body would damage themselves upon contact. And with how many Force Palms used it was obvious how serious the results were. With how much Johanna was trembling, Makoto knew they had to run. Thus without hesitation she pulled out Johanna's Pokeball and moved to call her back. "Johanna retur-"  
  
"Dragon Claw."   
  
As the dust faded away much to both trainer and Pokemon's surprise, Leviathan was mostly unharmed. The blow barely even grazing the creature before it swung full force to the side. The damage sustained and exhaustion accumulated making it impossible for Johanna to dodge, thus taking the blow at full power; getting flung to the side like a rocket until she slammed into a tree. All before collapsing onto the floor with a thud.  
  
"JOHANNA!!!" Cried Makoto in distress. Not even thinking as she rushed out towards the downed creature. Only for Leviathan of all things to get in her way and knock the girl back. Makoto letting out a cry of pain as she tumbled against the grass and barely managed to sit up in time. Watching as Leviathan hovered over Johanan with fierce eyes. "WAIT! STOP! SIS CALL IT OFF! PLEASE!"  
  
Even with Makoto's begging, Sae simply looked at the girl with that same expression. "I warned you Makoto. This is how the world really is. Leviathan. Finish it." The words from Sae's lips left Makoto's body growing cold. Eyes wide in despair as she watched the beast prepare to finish the battle for good. No mercy whatsoever.  
  
"NO! STOP! JOHANNAAAAA!!!" Makoto cried out as she tried to get back up. Knowing she wouldn't be near fast enough to reach or to stop this. Only able to watch as the inevitable played out. Her dreams brought to an end as she was going to lose her partner. All because she wanted to be free... Hopes about to die right before her eyes...  
  
"IRON TAIL!"  
  
"SHADOW CLAW!"  
  
"NIGHT SLASH!"  
  
It was immediately out of nowhere a trio of voices cried out from behind Makoto. The teen only able to gape as three creatures shot past her at a phenomenal speed. Their target? Leviathan. The beast seeing the three attackers and jumped back to avoid a trio of attacks. Each one powerful in its own regard seeing as they managed to make Leviathan of all Pokemon back off. As the dust settled before them all now stood three new Pokemon guarding the downed Johanna. A Liepard, a Raichu, and a Zorua. The trio each glaring at Leviathan with clear intent behind them. Makoto left beyond baffled.  
  
"W-what...? Whose Pokemon are these? I don't-"  
  
"Hey sorry we're late Makoto! Wow, you look pretty good after five years. Need a hand?" Makoto's attention shifted to her right only to see someone she hadn't expected. Bright blonde hair tied into pigtails, cream-colored skin and eyes a bright blue. Able to tell who this was right away even after all these years.  
  
"A-Ann!? I-"  
  
"Yo Makoto. We woulda been here sooner but we ended up getting blocked by some dumbasses." That vulgar attitude and voice. To the left of the downed teen was now a young man with short blonde hair, sincere brown eyes, and a posture she'd never forget.   
  
"R-Ryuji!?" Makoto couldn't help but cry out in disbelief. Her shocked state made even more so as Ann huffed at the boy's words.  
  
"It's your fault we were so late. If you hadn't picked a fight with that guy-"  
  
"For real? Just can it already Takamaki. We're here now so it's fine."   
  
"Ugh! You are so infuriating at times!"   
  
"The hell!?"  
  
Unbelievable. Outside of the physical, neither of these two had changed in the slightest. Even they way they bickered like an old married couple was the same from way back when. Did this mean these were Pokemon that belong to them? If so why were there three-  
  
"Makoto, are you okay?"   
  
Heart skipped a beat. Eyes wide open and full of disbelief. Ever so slowly the injured girl turned only to see a sight that near brought tears to her eyes. Unable to convey how her throat dried and chest tightened.   
  
Curly black hair. Large rimmed glasses. Soft grey eyes filled with that same kindness she remembered after all these years. It was unmistakable who this was. And it took everything Makoto had to even speak the name without crying.  
  
"Ren..."   
  
Right there in that moment was the one she wanted to see the most. The boy who'd always been her inspiration and motivation so long ago. Ren Amamiya. The leader of their small group and the one who made that special promise so long ago. Makoto unconsciously taking the boy's offered hand before being helped up. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Of course. It's good to see you again Queen." Ren said with the warmest of smiles. Using the nickname given to her so many years ago long since forgotten. "Sorry we're late. But don't worry, you're safe now."  
  
This had to be a dream. There was no possible way she was standing here with three of her oldest friends; each of them older and worried for her well being. A single tear rolling down her cheek from the emotional overload; Ren reaching up to wipe it away with a thumb. Makoto unable to stop a small flush from forming on her cheeks from said action. As wonderful as a reunion as this was, Ren knew that the most serious matter was still ahead of them. The boy turning and gazing at Sae who was looking rather annoyed by this point. "It's good to see you again Sae Niijima." Ren offered in greeting as the woman scoffed.  
  
"You... What are you lot doing here?"   
  
"Well we heard that our Queen was back in town and in trouble. So we just had to rush to her aid right away. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be taking-"  
  
"YOU aren't going anywhere. This is a FAMILY matter. Now leave or else." Sae warned without hestiation. Leviathan already stomping the ground in wanting to fight full out. Makoto watching as Ann's Liepard lifted Johanna onto its back before carrying it over to the girl. The former quick to thank the Dark-type before taking Johanna into her arms. Cradling the small creature while rubbing its cheek against her own. "I'm sorry Johanna..." Makoto whispered ever so sorrowful that her partner got hurt. That hurt tone more than enough to make something in Ren twitch in rage.

Even with Sae's new threat, none of the three newcomers would budge in the slightest. Each just as ready to fight as Sae.  
  
"Sorry lady, but we ain't letting you take her again."  
  
"Yeah. Makoto belongs with us."  
  
"And we're not leaving without her." Ren finished off as each Pokemon went to stand in front of its Trainer. Raichu with Ryuji, Liepard with Ann and the Zorua with Ren. Their fighting spirits all set to get this battle going.   
  
Sae all the same felt no remorse in what was about to transpire. "Then don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Ren smiling back with that coy smirk of his chuckled at the threat. "Besides, isn't it rather unbecoming of a woman of your position to challenge a newcomer like this?" Ren said with a notion of knowing something more than revealed. Both Niijimas looking on in shock at Ren's accusation hidden beneath those words. Was it possible that he knew Sae's actual position!?  
  
That was more than enough to get Sae focused. This boy had to go. "It seems I'm going to have to discipline even more children. Fine. Leviathan, get ready."  
  
"GAAAAAAAARCHOMP!!!"  
  
Makoto could only watch as the battle of all battles was about to commence. The Phantom Trainers facing off against her older sister; each with one goal in mind. Her fate. Makoto's heart left aflutter as she could tell things were going to get intense. The wind itself blowing ever so strong as silence engulfed the field. Until finally...  
  
"Kidd, Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Carmen, Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Arsene, Dark Pulse!"  
  
"Leviathan! Dragon Pulse!"  
  
Thus the battle commenced. None of them truly aware this one battle would change the fate of this region in itself forever...  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the battle of all battle is due to commence. just what is it that Sae is hiding? And can the newly arrived Phantom Trainers fighter her back to save their long lost friend? Guess we'll see... in Chapter 3?!?!
> 
> Yeah it wasn't intentional, but it would seem the story is getting a third chapter after all. The reason being quite simple. If I kept it all within chapter 2, that chapter alone would far surpass over 10k words which is more than double the amount of the first chapter. So instead I decided to break it up just a little further.
> 
> I hope you'll all forgive me for making this a bit longer than expected. Next chapter will be about as long if not longer with a bunch of events to occur. Thanks to the few who take the time to check out this new chapter and I hope you enjoy. And please let me know what you think in the comments below. It would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Shoutout to @shypixiered on twitter for making a wonderful image of Trainer Makoto. Link down below.  
https://twitter.com/ShyPixieRed/status/1179411250893201408?s=20
> 
> Thanks again and please have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus my last story for Makoto week is here. However some of you may note that this says chapter 1 of 2. Well to put it simply this is a story I will be doing a secondary chapter for. Issue being atm there wasn't enough time to get the second one done for Makoto Niijima Week itself. Thus I will return at a later point to finish this all up. 
> 
> If any of your truly want to see the conclusion please let me know. I'd love to hear what you all think and if you want to know how this sort of wraps up in a way. Thank you all as always and have a good day and thank you all for supporting Makoto Niijima Week~


End file.
